Harmony
by Lady Maeror
Summary: "His time in Battleschool had given him a strong sense of duty, and personal feelings came second." Cassie's trying to shift the balance in their relationship, but Horace isn't responding. Or is he?  Prequel to Majesty.
1. Realisation

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own RA or the characters. Disclaimer for whole story.

**Warning:**

Spoilers up to Book 9.

* * *

**|| Harmony ||**

**xxx**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I was reading Book 2 again last night, (whole series again) and I found this quote (in reference to Cassie too ^ ^), which prompted my little fic.

I actual want this to be my prequel to Majesty. As in, they clearly have chemistry, but how did it happen?

By the way, this first chapter is more of a summary following the books than anything.

Hope you like!

* * *

"But his time in Battleschool had given him a strong sense of duty, and personal feelings came second."

_- The Burning Bridge: page 116._

* * *

**Prologue:**

**|| Realisation ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Princess Cassandra saw herself as a reasonably talented person.

She was good at diplomacy, had learnt the ways of battle tactics, could hold a sword and use it, host a dinner party and survive in the harshest forest.

All in all, she had never quite understood why her affections for one boy had gone unnoticed.

Usually, she would have accepted this indifference to her with a great joy, but for once, she truly and utterly wanted that attention.

Cassie believed she was in love with Will Treaty.

But it was clear he didn't feel the same way.

So gradually, what she previously thought was ignorance, was in fact his feelings for another girl.

As much as she could seethe and huff like a child, consumed by jealously; a smart part of her began to realise it was a lost cause.

And if she really loved him, couldn't she let him go and be happy?

Her invitations and attempts to get him to stay at Castle Araluen subsided, and she became content with an easy friendship.

And while she wasn't bored to death with Court hearings, entertaining other nobles or ploughed down with lessons, Cassie spent more and more time with the young knight Horace, who soon became her chosen Champion to defend her honour and act as her highest guard.

Cassie wasn't so lonely that the moment she realised the uselessness of her feelings for Will, she replaced him with Horace. Besides, despite being the Crown Princess, she was good at taking people's feelings into consideration.

But at some point, even before she gave up on Will Treaty, that small, logical part of her mind was beginning to see that her feelings were changing without her consciously knowing.

Other's noticed it.

Her friend Jenny noted that when they discussed her days in the Ward, Cassie began to listen more intently when Horace was mentioned. Her father noticed when she demanded he was made her Champion. Even Crowley noticed when he idly asked who she was taking to Duncan's birthday celebration, and she immediately answered with Horace, before she had even asked him.

And gradually, Cassie began to notice it too.

When she thought of her time in Celtica, she no longer envisioned Will, but the respect and concern Horace treated her with. She thought less of Will's chivalry in Skandia and instead Horace's emotions when he saved her from the Tem'uj.

And when she began to realise and tried to deny her transforming affection, she would think of Will and convince herself that she still loved him with all her heart. But then his image would change, and suddenly, he would be holding a sword, and a shield, riding a great battle horse.

With much confusion and denial, Cassie finally reached the conclusion that as well as her distant affection for Will, she was also falling for her Champion.

Which caused a problem.

Because like Will, Horace had also rarely shown signs of wanting anything but friendship with her.

And Cassie wasn't set to committing herself like she had with the Ranger, just to end up broken again.

So, with all her skills under her belt and ready to be used, the Princess decided that she would find a way to discover if Horace had feelings for her.

Unlike Will, she understood that she held a great balance with Horace.

He was capable, strong, brave and noble, but for the most part, let her lead him around because she naturally was a commanding person.

To achieve her goal, Cassie would have to change that balance.

And in doing so she might ruin what she already had with him.

The thought terrified her.

But, she was still determined to try.

* * *

**A/N:**

So when I wrote this, at the end I realised it was totally like how Horace reacted in first chapter of _Majesty,_ awesome. I guess that's pretty cool, huh? :)

It'll be more from Cassie's point of view, since _Majesty_ is more of Horace's point of view.

- Love Mae.


	2. Understanding

**Chapter 1:**

**|| Understanding ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"Horace?"

The knight glanced up from his seat.

"What about this one?" Cassie asked, encouraging her maid to stretch out the material so he could have a better look.

Horace glanced at it, taking in the deep blue colour, the silk and the velvet, and knew he didn't want to answer.

Cassie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, as her guard went back to reading the small report in his hand.

Since her resolution to discover Horace's true feelings, she had somehow fallen into a game that frustrated her to no end. Just when she was close to finding the truth, Horace would close up and be as unreadable as ever.

She walked over to him and snatched the paper from his hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Cassie, that's important, give it back!" He complained.

The Princess shook her head and waved them so he could see that she was in control.

"You're the one who wanted to come." She argued.

Horace sighed and leant forward, attempting to take them back. Cassie was faster, swiftly pulling them away from his grip at the last moment.

"Yes, because you've travelled all the way out to Caraway Fief, to see some tailor. I couldn't let you go on your own."

She pulled back, her green eyes glittering with annoyance.

"Well I'm clearly not alone; I have my maids and my own personal guard."

"And I'm the head of that guard. It's my job to protect you." Horace announced defiantly.

Cassie huffed and the two maids, who stood silently at the back of the room, resisted the urge to laugh at their mistresses' behaviour.

Her father's birthday was arriving soon, and she was trying to find an outfit to wear.

Having virtually nothing that interested her at home, she had decided to invest in a tailor-made dress.

If she was a conventional Princess, Cassie would have all her dresses hand-made to wear. But she didn't like to over dress often, and also resorted to wearing her mother's clothes, which were simple in design and complimented her light hair and emerald eyes.

She had her own tailors at Castle Araluen, but Cassie wanted to pick out her own cloth, and Caraway Fief was nice and close to the coast that it was able to bring in all kinds of trade.

So she was at a tailoring bazaar, privately sorting through the various wares in search of _something_ that could be produced into a dress.

"Blue doesn't suit you." Horace eventually grumbled, crossing his arms as he watched her.

Cassie blinked, surprised that he had answered.

"Oh? Well what colour would you suggest?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Green, of course." He replied, with a tone that suggested it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"My lady," one of her maids called, entering the room with the fourth maid in tow. Between them they carried a simple white gown.

"We found this in the other room; we wondered if you wanted to try on the style so you could match a colour." One suggested.

Cassie's face practically lit up, taking in the reasonable cut, length and exposure.

It was simple, without too many trimmings, leaving plenty to the imagination but would still be able to flatter her figure.

"Oh it's wonderful, thank you Eilen, Ulsia." She reached over and touched the light fabric, disliking the feel of it. But it didn't matter, it was the design she was after. The two women beamed, happy with their find.

"Alright, Horace, out." She ordered, and the knight obeyed without question.

This was something he wouldn't argue about.

Minutes later, he was allowed to re-enter the room.

"So what do you think?" Cassie asked eagerly, twirling around so he could see it from all sides.

First off, the white bothered him; it reminded him of a wedding dress. But he couldn't deny that the fitting looked great on her. He imagined it in green and the slightest amount of heat rose to his cheeks.

"It looks... fine." He said eventually.

"Fine?" Cassie demanded, narrowing her eyes.

Horace nodded and then went to resume his seat in the corner of the room.

Glancing up, he noticed that all maids were giving him sympathetic glances. Ulsia was even shaking her head slightly.

The Princess breathed slowly: in and out.

"Right, well Gareth, Carter, come in here please." She called.

A moment later, the two door guards entered, confusion clearly written on their faces.

"My lady?" Gareth asked.

He was the senior of the two and a Captain in Cassie's personal guard. Carter was much younger, a few years older than Horace.

"What do you think of this style?" She asked them, studiously ignoring Horace as she did.

Gareth blinked, clearly startled by her question.

"Flattering, my lady. Do you plan to wear it to the party?"

Cassie smiled at his compliment. "Yes. I like the style; I'll choose a colour later. Carter, what do you think?"

The young guard grinned widely.

"Gorgeous." His eyes widened and he managed to stammer out, "my lady."

The Princess giggled. "Glad you think so."

The two guards shuffled nervously, wondering where this was all going.

Her Champion stood and folded his arms.

"You two should return to your posts." He ordered harshly.

Cassie held a hand to stop them, taking threatening steps towards Horace.

"I am the Princess; they'll leave when I command it."

Horace stood his ground. "And I am in charge of keeping you safe. They are compromising your safety while they stand here. They follow _my_ orders." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Seeing a lost cause, Cassie relented and let the guards leave the room.

But it didn't make her anger dissipate in any way.

Seeing a fight on their hands, and as much as they wanted to watch, all four maids escaped from the room so they could leave the two to their argument.

"I don't get it, I'm trying to get an opinion on this," she gestured her hand over her gown, "and you won't give me an answer. But then my two loyal guards give me what I want and _you_ get angry. It's not fair Horace!" She growled, using her hand to point savagely into his chest.

In his defence, the knight stood up against her barrage of insults and calmly pressed a hand to her shoulder, instantly stilling her with the contact.

"Cassie, _please_ stop making a huge deal of this."

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch for eternity and then...

"HUGE DEAL? Horace!" And then she was off, swearing and arguing and being down right noisy.

Horace let his hand come up to his face while he let her vent.

Eventually she quietened, breathing madly as she tried to regain herself.

"Are you done?"

Cassandra glared at him for a few more seconds and then sighed.

"Yes I'm done."

"Look, Cassie, what I meant was don't make a big fuss over what you want to wear, or what anyone else thinks, okay?"

Deflated, she glanced up at him and frowned.

Then she noticed that he was fidgeting ever so slightly. Horace never fidgeted. Her eyes followed his curiously.

"And, to be honest..." She noted his face was turning the slightest shade of pink. "You'd look beautiful in whatever dress or colour you wore. So don't worry so much."

Without knowing it, her mouth twitched into a smile.

"Oh really?"

Swallowing every insecurity he had, Horace slowly nodded, his face a blank mask.

"Yes, now bring the girls back in so we can finish and go home." He said quickly.

With her attention distracted, he reached and grabbed the reports from her hand and went back to his chair.

Cassie, watching him through narrowed eyes, felt something blossoming inside her.

She realised, as he pointedly returned to reading his garrison reports; that it was the slightest, flickering hint, of hope.

* * *

**A/N:**

I have to point it out, right now: I don't want people thinking Cassie is a spoilt Princess.

_This_ is where most of the dislike for her comes from, but in reality, she can't help her position in life.

So through _all_ my chapters that involve her, I try and make her out to be a normal person, (who can be jealous and demanding,) but ultimately that's her weakness for trying to determine the feelings of someone she loves, whilst constantly being watched by the people of Araluen.

And honestly, I don't know why people don't like her. Clearly she has no chance with Will, so people can stop using that as an excuse. Who wants a Mary-Sue anyway? (Alyss _is _very close to that.)

Okay, my rant is done.

- Love Mae.


	3. Solace

**Author's Note:**

This is just supposed to show that when she isn't trying hard, things can actually happen. Since it seems out of context.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**|| Solace ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Against her urge to pull him by the hand and make him move faster, Cassie let him follow her at his own steady pace.

"Cassie, where exactly are we going?" Horace called her, glancing around and wondering where they were headed.

"I have someone I want you to meet." She called back eagerly, a childish grin on her face.

This only achieved confusing Horace more.

Someone?

Who lived so close to the Castle, but not part of the village? The only hut around here was Crowley's cabin used for training apprentices and escaping the Castle life.

Heading further up the slope, Cassie veered away from the river and the direction of Castle Araluen, and instead headed towards a small crop of trees, still on the private land of the King.

As they approached, Horace saw it wasn't exactly a forest, but a man made garden, with blooming roses and hedges.

The Princess finally reached back and tugged at his hand, pulling him forward into the mass of flowers.

"I've never been here before." He admitted.

"Not many people have." She told him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Finally, they reached the centre of the strange garden. Cassie let him go so he could learn of his surroundings.

Horace, at first couldn't see anyone, person or animal.

But then he realised that wasn't what he was there for.

Glancing down, the earth was marked by a tiny headstone that read, '_Here lies Queen Angeline. May her soul rest in peace.'_

Cassie came up and took his hand again, squeezing it gently. It was a friendly gesture.

"My mother was buried her." She told him quietly.

"Your mother?" He breathed, frowning as he studied the minute grave.

It was deceptively simple for the resting place of a Queen.

"Yes, my father married her at a young age; she wasn't bothered by jewels or riches. Apparently she was just as stubborn as I am." Cassie's voice had taken on a tone that made Horace feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if it was the intimacy of her secret, or the resurfacing memories of his own childhood.

"This garden wasn't here until after my mother died." The Princess went on. "My father planted it, and each year on the anniversary of her death, we'd come here and see that it had grown that year."

The knight still felt the reassuring presence of her hand, but didn't want to let go. He was certain; this was a part of something she hadn't told anyone. It made him feel peculiarly special.

"How... how did your mother die?" He asked, his voice catching.

Cassandra turned to him, her blonde hair shining in the morning sun, while her bright green eyes reflected unspoken memories.

"Didn't you know? My mother died in childbirth."

"I'm sorry." He blurted automatically.

She shrugged, giving a weak smile. "Thanks, but my dad always said she loved me, regardless of what happened. So I miss her, but I think it would be an insult to her memory to regret my life." She said it in a casual manner, as if she were stating a fact.

Cassie's gaze darkened and she knelt down, pulling Horace with her. She toyed with the belladonna lilies that grew around the grave, touching the delicate white skin.

"Besides, it's not me who suffers from my mother's death." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

Horace, crouching beside her, didn't know how to reply.

"How would you feel in that situation?" She asked softly.

He knew, in the greatest part of his mind, that she was referring to Duncan. But at that moment, he could feel the steady pulse in her hand and the warmth of her skin, and his thoughts were far from the King.

Confused and unable to form a response, the knight was eager to brighten the conversation.

"My mother was killed by bandits. I saw it happen." He told her suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she allowed a small gasp to escape her lips.

"You _saw_ your mother die?"

Wondering if it had been the best tactic, Horace's gaze shot down to the earth, focusing steadily on a small clover.

"Yes." His voice cracked ever so slightly. "My father had already died years before in the first war against Morgarath. She never let me go anywhere on my own. One day, two bandits arrived and asked her for money. When she refused so she could give me time to hide, they killed her. But then some of the village men arrived and drove them off and one took me to Baron Arald."

The Princess let her legs give out beneath her, so she could sit uncomfortably on the grass.

"I..."

Horace turned to look at her, smiling. "No, it's okay. She wanted me to live, just like your mother. So I am, and in a way, I'm able to protect people just like her."

She was shocked into silence with his simple statement.

"Well, that's true." She eventually said carefully. "And I guess, in a way, you avenged your father's death didn't you? I mean you killed Morgarath."

The knight shook his head. "That wasn't about vengeance. That was just a moment of pure stupidity."

Cassie laughed nervously. "Oh, it was just the irony, that's all..."

Sighing, she stared down at her hands, wondering how she had made such a meaningful conversation awkward.

"Cassie?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks, for bringing me out here. You don't talk about your past often, it's good to get you to open up." He told her.

She wanted to tell him the same thing, but somehow, it sounded better coming from him.

"You know, I think she would have liked you." She mused.

Horace glanced at her in surprise.

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

Cassie felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Um, well you're noble and brave, and good company..."

"If she was anything like King Duncan, I'm sure she would be a fun person to have met." Horace told her.

Startled by his quick change of tone, the Princess slumped her shoulders.

"How many people did you say have seen this place?" He asked her, and she realised she had tuned out while he was speaking.

"Uh, well I didn't. But I can count the amount on my hands." She offered.

His eyes widened at that. "Really? I'd thought there'd be more, considering it's in the open."

She shook her head. "Nope, it's private land, trespassers aren't allowed. Between the river and the forest, it's hard to access unless you come directly from the castle, which the guards can see."

"Now I feel really honoured." The knight told her sincerely.

Cassie shrugged and stood, using a hand to brush off dirt and grass from the hem of her dress.

Feeling an odd tug, she glanced down and realised their hands were still linked. Horace hadn't seemed to have noticed, rising slowly, still admiring the headstone.

What she had planned to be a simple day of getting to know each other had somehow changed. From the moment she began talking about her parentage, she'd been so absorbed in her memories that her affection for Horace had been temporarily forgotten.

But the whole time, without her urging or effort, he had kept their hands entwined.

A small wave of happiness warmed inside her, even if it was just for friendly comfort.

"Right, better get back to the castle before the King gets Crowley to send out a search party." Horace said, grinning.

Cassie found she was grinning too, despite her mixed emotions.

She could only imagine the Corps Commandant's face as he learned he was being reduced to a baby sitter.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Horace guided her away without warning, and this time she found she was being pulled along by him.

Without him being able to look back at her, she freely stared down at her hand, encased in his.

She couldn't understand what to make of it.

He had once told her that he used to hold hands with Jenny often, and now they were more like siblings.

So the Princess followed her Champion obediently, her head full of chaotic and clashing thoughts.

Unbeknownst to her, Horace walked ahead without a worry, making sure not to let her go.

And he was smiling.

* * *

**A/N:**

I promised to post this as complete, _but_ the last few chapters haven't satisfied me, so they're still under construction and editing. Won't be too far behind though.

I hope I'm not making _Majesty_ look like a joke. The characters are slightly younger.

People also might ask why I'm doing this. It's the quote I found, plus my need to write. And the first chapter of _Majesty_ implied they had been together, so I'm not really messing anything I've already done, just adding :)

- Love Mae.


	4. Emotion

**Author's Note: **

Two more chapters after this, and we're done. Hence my update, since I'm edging towards finishing my shorter stories.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**|| Emotion ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Horace heard a quiet knocking on his chamber door, and called out to the person so they could enter.

He was mildly surprised to see Cassie, dressed simply in a green dress, her long hair free from any bindings. If he hadn't known any better, she reminded him of when he first met her as Evanlyn.

"Horace, you've been locked up in your room for the last few days, would you mind coming with me for a walk?" She asked, smiling.

He glanced down at his hand, a mass of papers he was to look through. As a knight, he rarely touched paperwork, however each year he seemed to be more involved with apprentices and squires, when he wasn't involved in some secret Ranger mission.

But she had that look in her eye that suggested it wasn't wise to refuse her, and she did look quite beautiful.

"Alright, but _you_ have to tell Sir Richard about the work that isn't finished."

She nodded in agreement and led him outside, resisting the urge to take his hand. She still wasn't sure how he felt about it.

They ended up at one of the more secluded gardens, mostly because it lacked in stone pathways for nobles and castle folk to walk and offered some privacy.

Sighing with pleasure, Horace fell back against the lush green grass. Cassie sat beside a tree, letting her legs stretch out and grinning at the small amount of freedom she had from being outside.

"Richard is determined to give you a lot of work, I thought you were _my _Champion, not his." She commented dryly.

He cracked open an eye at her. "Hey, you're the Princess, why don't you tell him not to give me so much?"

They both laughed, enjoying each other's company.

"Horace, would you mind if you were my partner for my dad's birthday?" Cassie asked unexpectantly.

"It's a bit late to ask, I mean, I could be taking Jenny." He answered after some thought.

She frowned and reached out to swat him on the leg.

"Fine, I wasn't taking Jenny, Gilan beat me to it, and I sort of assumed I would take you anyway." Horace confessed, watching as she visibly relaxed.

"Now it sounds like I'm your second choice." She pointed out.

The knight relaxed, enjoying the feeling of the cool grass against the nape of his neck, but didn't bother replying.

His lack of response worried her and she peered down to observe his expression, but his face was a blank mask, and his eyes were shut.

Horace, naturally, was a simple person who didn't bother bantering or wasting his breath if he didn't need it. But the time spent with Will and Halt had changed his morals somewhat, and he was especially charismatic when they spent time alone, as if he was afraid to open up in front of other people.

"Horace?"

"Mhm?"

The Princess swallowed, not used to feeling as if she were at fault.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Horace opened his eyes again and took in her downturned lips and worried bright green eyes.

He sat up and shuffled closer to her. "Well not exactly."

"That doesn't sound too good." She replied, laughing to hide her nervousness.

"Well, it's just I've been thinking..." He paused, letting his gaze fall to his feet. "You'd ask Will to go with you if you could, but you can't since Alyss will be taking him."

Cassie was taken aback by his statement, her surprise evident in her eyes. "Will has been with Alyss for years, you can't think I'd want them to be apart."

He shuffled his feet. "No I'm sure you're not like that." He answered sincerely.

"Then why would you say something like that?" Her voice was beginning to take on an edge to it, and neither liked the way the conversation was heading.

Horace dared to glance at her, his eyes pools of blue as he wondered if they were heading into uncharted, and dangerous, territory.

"We both know that you _wish_ he wasn't with Alyss." He muttered.

Cassie sat back in disbelief, simply because it was coming from him.

He seemed to realise that he had actually hurt her and made an effort to try and comfort her, his hand reaching out. But she turned away.

"Just because that was true once, a few years ago even, doesn't mean it's true now." She said in a low, controlled voice.

Horace mentally slapped himself. When she wasn't making enough noise to rouse the Celts, he knew it was bad.

"I'm sorry Cass, I just-,"

"What? Assumed?"

The knight sighed and held his hands up in a gesture of confusion. "I was stupid." He admitted. "I wasn't thinking."

With a huffing sound, Cassie replied, "You're so dense sometimes; couldn't you have just asked me?"

He frowned and was going to protest against her insult, when he realised she had a slight smile on her face, and her eyes were dancing with mischief. At least she wasn't as angry anymore.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, more forcefully.

She waved a hand in his direction. "Alright, I get it. It's behind us now, okay?"

"Well," she raised an eyebrow at his protest, "I'd rather _not_ keep it behind us. I mean, we still didn't talk."

Cassie folded her arms. "What do you mean?"

Horace deliberately met her gaze and blinked. "I'm asking you, how you feel about Will." He stated bluntly.

Her face flushed the slightest shade of pink, but thankfully he didn't seem to notice.

"We're friends." She said firmly. "I mean, in the past, well you know, I had feeling for him, but even if we felt the same way, it would have never worked out."

"But, if you loved each other enough, wouldn't you try and work through the boundaries?" He asked curiously.

Cassie blinked in surprise at his question. "I suppose so." She let out a short breath, her expression darkening. "It doesn't matter though, I mean he has Alyss, and I'm happy for them, really."

There was the slightest hint of doubt edging his mind as he watched her, visibly sadder from their conversation. He wasn't convinced.

"Look, I better get back to work on Richard's stuff." Horace told her.

Startled by his abruptness, her mouth fell open. "Wait, I didn't do something wrong again, did I?"

The desperation and worry in her voice made him chuckle, so he leant down and placed a hand on her head reassuringly.

"Nope, promise. But I _do_ need to finish that work."

Resigned to the fact that she couldn't change his mind, she smiled and waved farewell.

As he strode off, she continued to sit, hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

She didn't feel that the conversation had gone in the best direction and it was unnerving. He seemed, more _emotional_ than usual, and it worried her. Usually that only happened when he was offended, or angry.

Horace wasn't inclined to lie to her, but then again, there was a first time for everything.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Majesty_ is the only story where they're together, the rest is working towards it, and I thought they were long overdue on a heart-to-heart, even if it wasn't perfect.

Richard was the guy who taught Cassie the sabre. I assumed he was of a high enough rank for my devices.

- Love Mae.


	5. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

First off, they do have clocks in RA! Book 5 or Book 7, can't remember which, but they exist! (I knew I didn't make it up)

One more to go after this! I'm sorry I didn't post it all together, I have a hellish weak of exams and essays ahead of me.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**|| Acceptance ||**

**xxx**

* * *

For King Duncan's birthday, there had to be a certain degree of formality. Virtually all the Barons and Ladies of the realm were invited, as well as select Rangers, Couriers and Scholars.

For Cassie, she knew many of these people and a large celebration was something she had grown up with.

The party had just begun, and the King was standing in the centre of the room, surrounded by well-wishers and old friends.

Cassie could see everyone as she made her way forward, but due to the large pillars blocking her path they hadn't noticed her.

Adorned in emerald green, in the dress she had picked out with her retinue of maids, she looked beautiful and elegant as befitted her title. With her mane of blonde hair styled so half was pinned up, she looked every inch a Princess.

She heard her name called and turned to see Horace striding up to her, without a touch of mail on his body, and only his sword at his hip to show he was a knight. He wore black pants and a white shirt, with the only colour on his body being the small red signature of a hawk that was Cassandra's emblem.

She smiled at him, a warm and genuine gesture that displayed no hidden motive or thoughts. He seemed to pick up on her cheerful mood and smiled back, offering her his arm.

Accepting it gratefully, she let him guide her towards her father, so she could make a public show of wishing him a happy birthday. Both knew she had woken him early in the morning to give him his present, but the Araluens liked the close family bond between the King and his daughter.

Horace stepped back as Cassie moved forward to embrace her dad, feeling out of place.

A gentle nudge to the side alerted him to the presence of his friends, and he found Will, Alyss, Jenny and Gilan smiling at him.

"You look nice." Jenny commented, after hugging him.

Shrugging, he took in the formal Ranger outfits that Gilan and Will wore, and a pale blue dress that looked stunning on Alyss. Jenny wore a simple pink dress. All in all, they looked practical and well dressed.

Music began from the corner of the room, where the musicians were seated.

"Want to dance?" Gilan asked Jenny and she nodded eagerly, the two leaving the trio behind.

"Are you alright Horace?" Alyss asked gently, her expression full of concern.

The knight smiled and shrugged again. "I'm fine, I think."

"That doesn't sound reassuring." Will noted, grinning.

The Courier, much more in tune to emotions than Will, followed Horace's subtle glances, to the laughing figure of Cassie, metres away and surrounded by nobles.

"She looks beautiful tonight." Alyss commented without a shred of jealousy.

Once she had confessed her love to Will and he to her, she had become less critical and apprehensive towards the Princess and began seeing the qualities in her that would make a good leader.

Horace nodded despite answering and Will picked up on the small blush that crept to his face.

"I have to say, you looked like a couple before." The Ranger smiled innocently and raised his hands, since he was simply stating a fact.

Horace didn't answer and the two felt a ripple of unease enter the conversation.

"Perhaps I'll go talk to Pauline and Halt." Alyss told them, smiling and gracefully walking away.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Will asked, crossing his arms as he observed his friend.

"Because she's the Princess." His voice became lowered so Will had to lean forward to hear. "And, well, I talked to her yesterday and the conversation didn't go so well." Horace took a breath and told Will with a neutral expression, "I think she still has feelings for you."

Will blinked for a few moments, taking in his words, and then abruptly laughed.

Alarmed by the sudden outbreak, people around gave the two curious glances. Horace didn't like the amount of attention they were gathering, especially when he was so unnerved by their topic.

"Alright, quit it! Stop laughing!" He hissed in a low tone.

The Ranger nodded and obeyed, but his eyes still danced with humour. "Okay, I'm sorry. But it was funny."

It seemed the matter of Cassie's former affection had left their conversation and both felt at ease knowing it.

"Look Will, I don't _know_ what to do." Horace admitted quietly.

Will seemed to calm down and blew out a stream of air. "Well, it depends on what you want." He said eventually.

Horace resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't know what I want, that's the problem."

Just as Will was about to say something, they were interrupted by the loud and distinct voice of Lord Anthony.

"Let us all wish a wonderful birthday to his majesty, King Duncan!" He called out, followed by a massive round of applause from the guests.

Everyone moved to be seated for the dinner banquet and Horace and Will found they couldn't speak anymore.

Shrugging, Will moved off to find Alyss, who would be seated a few seats down from Horace, with other Rangers, Couriers and their partners.

He found himself seated next to Cassandra as her consort for the night, amongst nobles he barely recognised, except for Baron Arald and King Duncan himself.

The food was, as expected, delicious, created by some of the best Chefs in Araluen, including Craftmaster Chubb.

But Horace found he could barely concentrate on his meal, which on any other occasion he would have tucked into it without hesitation, (keeping his manners in check as well of course).

He kept glancing to the side, his gazing gone unnoticed by the other people seated around him.

She was amazing in the way she took in compliments, complaints and criticism; he was in awe of how she dealt with the attitudes of some of the more pompous noblemen and women.

And he still couldn't understand what it was he was he wanted.

Glancing at the water clock, it was approaching eight at night and people were satisfied and cheery after entrees, dinner and dessert.

There were various toasts from many people, including Halt, who had spoken well but without any hint of false emotion. King Duncan couldn't stop smiling, simply from the well wishers and friends.

Guests began to leave the table to dance, as the music was still going.

Without warning, Cassie stood and excused herself and walked away from the table.

Startled, Horace turned around to watch her, frowning when she didn't make her way towards a group of people, but instead to one of the more secluded parts of the hall that led to an outdoor balcony.

Unknown to him, Duncan had paused in his conversation with Arald, subtly watching the interaction.

Still frowning, Horace bit his lip in thought as he turned back around and stared at his cutlery.

Arald, picking up on the King's quietness, directed his gaze to the young knight as well and smiled. Beside him Sir Rodney laughed and Horace glanced up, clearly surprised at being studied by the three men.

Noting the discomfort they were causing, Arald and Rodney launched themselves into a retelling of the Kalkara attack, for the benefit of curious onlookers.

Blue eyes met emerald green, identically to Cassie's and Horace couldn't form a response.

"Cassie wasn't feeling very well; perhaps you should see if she's alright?" King Duncan suggested softly.

Horace searched his gaze and wondered what exactly he was getting out of the simple request. Then he inwardly shrugged, knowing men like the King and Rangers alike had their own motives he couldn't expect to understand.

Nodding, he stood and excused himself, noting with a slight turn of his head, that Rodney and Arald stopped their conversation to eagerly talk to the King when he left.

He retraced Cassie's path, idly wondering why she had decided to leave the party.

But one that was firmly set in his mind.

He had figured out what he wanted.


	6. Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

First off, thanks to all who read and reviewed and even added it to favourites! Many of you were _Majesty_ fans, so I'm glad I did my other story justice, and I hope new fans will read this and feel the same way.

I reverted to Horace-point of view, mostly because the first chapter of _Majesty_ is Cassie's view. This is so you have a good understanding of his feelings on the matter.

The last chapter was more random third person and undoubtedly misleading, because it was Cassie's 'acceptance' while Horace actually comes to a conclusion.

I hope this clears anything up, and that you overall enjoyed reading this! :)

T'is a long chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**|| Equilibrium ||**

**xxx**

* * *

When he retraced her steps, he was mildly surprised to find that she hadn't gone to the main balcony, a beautiful structured piece that jutted from the side of Castle Araluen, providing a magnificent view of the outside gardens and the nearby river.

He was confused when he came to the landing of the much smaller and less accommodating balcony, that he couldn't see her.

Calling her name softly, he heard a small gasp of fright and the unmistakable noise of a rustling dress.

Horace knew it wouldn't do to scare her, so he stepped into the soft light reflected from the inside, aided by the dim light of the full moon.

She sighed when she saw him, one hand to her chest and the other hovering suspiciously near her hip. For a moment, he wondered if she had a weapon concealed.

"Horace, it's just you. I didn't think anyone saw me." She said and then laughed at her own silliness, leaning over the edge while she caught her breath.

"The King sent me to see if you were alright. He said you weren't feeling well." He explained.

Smiling, the Princess turned towards him. "Oh I'm quite fine, no need to worry." She answered.

With a small, silent 'oh', Horace shifted uncertainly.

Feeling the pressure seeming build around him, Cassie tilted her head and asked, "Was there something else?"

"Well, actually there is." He admitted at length, raising his eyes to meet hers.

Nodding, she gestured for him to continue.

"You've been very distant today Cassie, I just wondered why."

For a moment, she didn't answer. Her silence disturbed him, until she laughed. He thought the sound was strained and he couldn't help but noticing that she was hesitantly biting her lip.

"I'm fine, really. I just sorted some things out, that's all. I mean, my mind has been pretty jumbled lately, but it's all fixed."

Her explanation managed to thoroughly confuse him and he blinked wide-eyed at her.

Realising she had been babbling, Cassie smiled faintly. "I'm sure that didn't make sense at all, did it?"

Confirming her thoughts, the knight shook his head slowly.

"Well, really, in the end it doesn't matter." Clasping her hands in front of her she said softly, "Trust me, I'm okay. I promise."

Making up his mind, Horace nodded. "Alright, I believe you."

Sighing with relief, she smiled brightly, happy she had ended that awkward conversation.

A thousand questions ran through his head, once his initial one had been asked.

Amongst the confusion, he blurted out, "Cassie, do you still like Will?"

_What?_ He thought. _Of all the things, why did I ask that?_

She seemed as startled as he was, blinking rapidly and fast becoming irritated with his question.

"I thought we went over this already."

Swallowing, he stood his ground. "I have to know, please."

Seeing the seriousness in his expression, Cassie frowned. "I told you, we're friends. Honestly, I was telling the truth before." She turned away, leaning against the railing and using her left hand as support so she was pointedly turned away from him.

Regardless his urge to slap himself, Horace felt a massive shudder of relief run through his body. He hadn't known he was so wound up by that single question.

Taking a deep breath, Horace summoned his courage.

"Cassie."

Despite her anger, she heard the gentle tone of his voice and turned slightly to glance questioning at him.

"I have something to tell you, well actually," he paused, running a hand through his hair, "I have multiple things to say."

Curious, she nodded and indicated she was listening.

"Cassie you can be really stubborn and sometimes you do stupid things." He stated bluntly.

When his words sunk in, she straightened, visibly bristling.

"Wait! Let me finish." He asked calmly.

Sniffing, she folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. He knew he would have to tread carefully in this conversation.

"Really, you do." He went on, ignoring her frustrated expression. "But, I admire you for that. Most of the time, it's not for personal gain, but for the benefit of others. I've seen you prepared to charge off into unknown territory for the sake of a friend." Horace laughed nervously. "Honestly, that's one of your best qualities."

Surprised at the turn of his words, Cassie felt a small blush creep to her cheeks. "Thanks." She murmured, but he held a hand to show he was still talking.

"And its only one of the few qualities you have. I mean, you're selfless and proud and able to handle any sort of diplomatic situation. You aren't afraid to speak your mind, even if it can get you in trouble."

Blushing more at his heavy praise, she glanced down at the floor to try and obscure her embarrassment.

"Well, that only scratches the surface really." His voice faltered and he swallowed. Horace took another reassuring breath before continuing. "I've been thinking a lot," he smiled and she looked up in the pause of conversation. "Even though I know it's not a good past time for a knight."

Cassie smiled back at that.

"From the moment I stepped into Sir Rodney's Battleschool, I've been taught to follow many different rules, some not to do with chivalry or a knight's code. In fact, some I think I took upon myself." He admitted quietly.

"Yes, you used to be quite strict with those, if I recall." She added, grinning.

"One of those was very important to me. I was taught that duty to the Kingdom came before anything else."

Still smiling, Cassie seemed to lean forward just a little. "Aren't we all burdened by that?" She mused.

Despite the rhetoric, he nodded enthusiastically. "Unfortunately I'm only just now seeing that for myself. But because of that, there are certain things in life I've done or haven't done."

Cassie, finely tuned to Horace's emotion, slowly began to notice something.

He was nervous, _very_ nervous.

She wasn't so naive to think hat he was never plagued by ordinary human emotions, but he _was_ very good at hiding them. He was far from the calm and impassive knight that followed her around; instead he was bare and shy but blundering on with solid determination.

She was incredibly curious as to the reasoning behind it.

"Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is: I've always held back in certain situations. But now I've realised it's not needed. In fact, I think I need to tell you," there was another pause in which deep blue eyes met a sparkling emerald. "I really like you Cassie."

His declaration shocked her for a few moments into silence.

With a groan of frustration Horace let his hand come to his forehead and he sighed loudly. "Damn, that didn't come out right."

Finally recovering from his statement, Cassie resisted the urge to laugh. Covering her mouth, she recomposed herself. "Well I like you too." She offered, smiling.

Glancing up, he frowned.

"No, I don't like you. Well, of course I do, but that's not what I meant..." He trailed off and locked his jaw, forcing himself to settle and sort out _exactly_ what he was trying to say.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he hesitantly moved forward and grasped her hands, smiling slightly.

"I'm horrible with words. I'm not great at speaking like Alyss or Gilan and I'm not as funny as I'd like to be, nor can I make a friend without so much as a sentence like Will, but I can speak the truth." He told her, his voice lowering.

She nodded, unable to ignore the warmth of his fingers, or that they weren't as calloused as she imagined, or that her hands tingled from the sensation.

Horace squeezed her hands lightly and her she snapped out of her haze of thought.

"What I mean to say is that I care about you. I probably have from the moment I met you. There are so many things I love about you. I don't care that you're the Crown Princess, your one of the greatest friends I have and I love being around you." He smiled, a red tinge flooding his face. "And well, you're the most beautiful person I've ever met, honestly."

Giggling at his compliment, whether from happiness or simply nerves, she wasn't sure, but she stopped when he pulled her closer, his smile had vanished and was replaced with a serious expression.

"I love you Cassie." Horace told her breathlessly.

Blinking rapidly, he searched her face for a reaction. A smile was forming at the corners of her mouth and his eyes were drawn there. But then she grinned and a great peal of laughter, mixed with nervousness and hysterics, came forth and Horace released her, stepping back slightly.

"Cassie!" He voiced, hurt and angered by her reaction.

Seeing the disappointment and faint rejection in his face, she forced herself to stop and reached out to take his hand in hers, forcing him to stay.

"Wait." Was all she could say while she caught her breath.

Cassie carefully smoothed her green dress and stepped forward to make eye contact with him.

"I am so sorry about that."

"Yeah well..." He muttered angrily.

"Let me explain." The Princess reached out to brush her hand against his cheek, watching his expression immediately soften and feeling him unintentionally leaning into her embrace.

"I've been so worried that you were going to be like Will and not accept me." She admitted, frowning with the emotion behind her words. "This whole time, I've been scared of you breaking my heart. And when I finally came to my own conclusion and thought we wouldn't change, you come out here and tell me you love me." She laughed melodically, and it was the first genuine sound he had heard from her that evening.

Blinking slowly through half lidded eyes, he was vaguely aware of where she was headed.

"I've known for a very long time how I felt about you Horace." She reached out with her other hand to grasp his chin and force him to look at her. "Whatever I felt for Will is completely different to this. That was new and young and brought on by the months spent thinking I wouldn't ever see my home or my family again. But this," she whispered, "Isn't the same. It's better, much better."

"Does that mean...?" He asked, leaving the end hanging. He was quite frightened of the prospect of being turned down after all of what was said.

Grinning, she stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It means I love you silly."

Sighing with relief and letting out a short, nervous laugh, Horace smiled back idiotically. "Well that's great. I mean, I had no idea how this would turn out, quite stupid really. A lot like when I fought Morgarath-," a finger came to his mouth, cutting off his words. He narrowed his eyes.

"I think," she said mischievously, "that you've done quite enough talking for today."

Just as he was about to give a reply with her insult, he felt her lips pressed against his and decided he _had_ done enough and really, this was far better than inducing an argument.

When they broke apart, which incidentally was his idea, they stared at each other, curiosity mingled with anticipation written on their faces.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked her softly.

Shrugging, she leant into his embrace, feeling his arms winding around her securely and sighed. "I don't know."

In the silence, he began to think.

He couldn't deny his feelings towards Cassie, but as ever, his sense of nobility and duty were ever present in his mind.

So he came to terms with both.

He figured he would always be there to keep her safe, regardless of where, or when or for what reason. It was something he had done subconsciously from the moment he met her.

There were some things that had to change, he realised.

Horace wasn't sure where they would go with their new found feelings, but he guessed he'd leave it up to her.

After all, she knew how much he cared about her and knew she wasn't going to betray that trust and emotion.

It was enough to know he had found balance, within his relationship with Cassie and himself.

He no longer felt scared or uncertain, angered or jealous.

He was joyous and exultant, and perhaps a little bit nervous but overwhelmingly at peace.

Horace was so certain that he had an interesting future ahead of him.

* * *

**A/N:**

That was probably the most romantic thing I have ever written fanfic wise.

Final note:

I wanted to leave Duncan looking vaguely in-tune to the whole thing to suit his reaction in _Majesty. _

You can come to your own conclusion on how Cassie and Horace decided to silently and not publicly deal with their new found feelings.

Horace was angsty and possibly OOC, because I've seen many different people become puddles of confusion during moments like this. If you've ever been in love, you'll know it completely changes your personality at some points.

And thanks again for reading this far!

If you've only caught this then please, by all means, go ahead and read _Majesty_ ;)

- Love Mae.

P.S. 1 down, 13 more to go :)


End file.
